gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegas Duty Enforcers
'''Vegas Duty Enforcers '''is a neo-noir, detective, action adventure being developed and published by Kestrel Studios. It is set to be released in June 21, 2024 for the PC, Lithium, Nintendo Razor, Kestrel Gaming System, and PlayStation 5. Set in North Las Vegas, Nevada. The NLVPD officers are protagonist, and helped by female NLVPD officers. Gameplay: This game plays like True Crime: New York City, L.A. Noire and Tom Clancy's ShadowBreak. The game takes place in North Las Vegas, in the year, 2024, the player assuming the role of North Las Vegas Police Department officer, and second player controls female police officer. Singleplayer has 2 players for the Player 2 to join. You can switch to different playable characters at any time you want. This game includes, chases, combat, bank robbers, burglary, and gunfights. player assumes control of Gabriel Woods, who becomes the player character for most of the rest of the game. Both players must reach Level 134 to the maximum level. NLVPD officers must purchase any weapons what they need for complete the story missions. Plot: Gabriel Woods as a NLVPD officer will have a break at the Burger King's by parking his patrol car at the front, there is something happens in North Las Vegas, Nevada. They are seen to be calling for help after taking a break, Gabriel must head towards to the east central where civilians, and they must arrest the criminals with the handcuffs. Gabriel and Amy are transporting the prisoners to the Nevada State Jail with their police SUV, and parked it at the front of the building. They receive $320 from prison boys. When received another call from the CIA, they hope Lucy Rose is needed help on pursuits, Gabriel and Amy are joining the pursuit with their police SUV. The CIA aims M887s at suspects, and NLVPD officers are aiming the M16A3s at suspects too. Chapters: (1 to 12) (MORE TO COME) Epilogue & Ending: The NLVPD officers, and the CIA celebrates together after they saved all the characters in the story. And protects the entire city of North Las Vegas in the U.S. state of Nevada. The NLVPD leaves the North Las Vegas Horseshoe Club, and returned to the police station. Characters: * Gabriel Woods (1st protagonist) (Chief of NLVPD officer, age 28) * Amy Lydia (2nd protagonist) (Lieutenant of NLVPD officer, age 31) * James Pierce * Frank Jess * Thabet David * Nikolai Stan (Director of the Central Intelligence Agency) * Lucy Rose Catalonia (Female Director of the Central Intelligence Agency) * William Chris * Troy Montana Vehicles: * 2020 Ford Expedition NLVPD * 2021 Chevrolet Bolt NLVPD * 2022 Chevrolet Lova RV NLVPD * 2020 Ford Expedition Unmarked Police Car (must reach level 24) * 2019 Ford F650 NLVPD K-9 Unit (must reach level 18) * 2020 Freightliner M2 Mobile Command Center NLVPD (must reach level 42) * NLVPD Helicopter (must reach level 31) * 2020 Ford F650 Super Duty Ambulance NLVPD Incident Response Unit (must reach level 56) Weapons: * Fist * Nightstick * M9A1 * M887 Shotgun * MP9 Machine Pistol * AK-101 * AK-12 (must reach level 29) * M16A3 * SCAR-H Extended Mags (must reach level 21) * Desert Eagle (from Modern Warfare 3) * LWRC M6A2 Hybird Sight (must reach level 52) Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2024 video games